Anyesir Palace
Anyesir Palace (Itarakoské: Nabehar Anyesir, literally 'The Endless Palace') is the main Imperial palace and residence of the Lein Dynasty. Situated to the north-east of Meiron, the Imperial Capital, it is a vast complex of buildings which include the most crucial ritual and administrative organs of the Inner Court, the offices which surround the Tairazun. Name The name 'Anyesir' means 'endless', and the palace was meant to be one of two, to be built on either side of the Meidorién River; the palace on the south was to be called Rugesena, meaning 'lasting happiness', thus forming the collective name Rugesena Anyesir 'Unending, lasting happiness'. The two palaces were meant to be built during the reign of Tairazun Durun Lein'an, the founding leader of the Dynasty; due to time and financial constraints and the needs of an ongoing war, however, only Anyesir was completed. The second palace would not be constructed until the reign of Tairazun Sora Lein'an, though it was sited north of Meiron, in the Northern Posts, as a summer resort instead of being across the Meidorién. History The main imperial palace of the Har Dynasty was sited in what is now the Western Mansions, on the northwest of the city. During the Lein-Har Wars, however, and with the capture of Meiron by Lein Durun, the palace was devastated by fire. A new palace was therefore imperative, as it would have been in any case under the ceremonial customs when a new dynasty takes over. The site selected was to the north-east of Meiron, and construction began just three months after the accession of Tairazun Durun, with the main residences having been completed within a year. Divisions The Palace, for reasons of security and privacy, are divided into countless small walled compounds, each with gates and containing one or more buildings - residences, meeting halls, offices, temples, pavilions and the like. Each of these hundreds of walled compounds have their gates in different designs, in order to mark out their relative importance and the ritual requirements therein. *''Black gated Compounds'' are the lowest grade, and despite their presence within the Palace's walls are not technically considered part of the Palace at all. These are the countless offices, workshops and factories where workers and artisans produce the many sorts of goods required by the Imperial House and the government as a whole. *''Blue gated Compounds'' are the third grade; most of these compounds are under the management of the subsidiary offices within the Palatial Office. In these compounds, the administration of the Palace - and, to an extent, of Meiron as well - take place. *''Red gated Compounds'' are the second grade; this designation includes most temples and shrines within the Palace, as well as the chief offices of the Palatial Office and the Inner Court as a whole, and many of the more minor meeting halls where officials from both the Inner and Outer Court can confer. *''Yellow gated Compounds'' contain the most important ceremonial and administrative buildings within the Palace - namely, those which are designed to be used and lived in by the Tairazun and the Imperial House. Many of the most famous buildings in Anyesir are, logically, within yellow-gated compounds; these include the Northern Four Halls, the Southern Four Halls, the Hall of Redoubled Splendour, the Five Great Halls, and the Eastern Residences. Category:Palaces Category:Meiron Category:Anyesir Palace